


Still Here

by Petra1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Incest, Injury, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules don't matter, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [It's So Wrong, But it Feels So Right Competition](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/139929232/1/It-s-So-Wrong-But-it-Feels-So-Right-Competition) over on Fanfiction.net. I chose incest and slash. - A good excuse to finally write Fred/George. I love the pairing <3  
> Enjoy! :)

George was lying on his bed in his and his twin's bedroom on the second floor of the Burrow when Fred entered. The boy looked over to his brother on the bed, his expression hard to read.  
  "Mum said I should help you change into clean clothes." Fred told his brother and sighed.  
George sat upright with a silent moan of pain. His copies of Harry's shirt and jacket were drenched in blood.  
  "I want the pyjama with the orange and blue ducks." He grinned when Fred chuckled.  
  "Alright. And _I_ 'll take the green and purple stripes." Fred moved a few boxes that were standing in front of the big closet next to the wall, and then opened the closet and searched for their jumpers. "Ah, here we go." He took the pieces of clothing and crammed the rest of the closet's contents back in, then he turned around to his brother.  
A hint of fear was noticeable in George's expression, and Fred smiled at him encouragingly when he walked closer.  
  "Trousers first. Shouldn't be a problem, right?"  
  "No." George opened the button and wiggled out of the pair of jeans with a bit of difficulty. "Uhm... Can you give me new pants too?"  
  "Sure thing, little brother." Fred teased, and ravaged through their closet again. When he had found a pair of pants, he threw it to his brother, who caught it.  
  "Great." George had a smirk on his face. "Don't stare at me like that while I change. Turn around."  
Fred groaned. "Like we've never seen each other naked... Mum said I should take care of you. Who knows, maybe you fall off the bed and break your neck if I turn around." he joked.  
  "I promise I won't." George clicked his tongue impatiently, and Fred complied and turned around for a few moments.  
  "Done now?" He asked, and turned around without waiting for an answer. His brother had already put on his pants and pyjama bottom. "Now to the hard part."  
  George giggled. "That's what..."  
  "No! Shut it!" Fred interrupted him, but he had to laugh too. "Now, how are we going to do this? I think I'll just do it for you, you moan at every move."  
  "I don't think that's a good idea," George objected, and took off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground. "You're not the most... gentle person I know."  
  "Oh Georgie..." Fred climbed on the bed and grabbed his brother's shirt. "You know I wouldn't hurt a _fly_." A smirk crept up his face.  
  "All right, but be careful with my hole please," - They both giggled - "I also don't want blood stains on my duck pyjama."  
  "I'll do my best." Fred assured his brother, and began to take the shirt of very slowly, being extra cautious when pulling it over George's head. George groaned when he did, and Fred threw the shirt on the floor next to the jacket.  
Hastily, Fred supported his brother who was in danger of falling on his back.  
  "Hey Georgie, everything okay?" He noticed tiny sweat pearls on his brother's forehead and removed them gently with the sleeve of his own jacket.  
George, who had closed his eyes, opened them now and stared into Fred's eyes.  
  "My hole just hurts." He grinned.  
Fred laughed and wanted to punch George in the side playfully, but he stopped himself in the right moment.  
  "There's still this thing." He held up the pyjama shirt and started to dress his brother, but George stopped him.  
  "I think I won't need it, thank you." His voice was exhausted, and Fred assumed that his brother felt more pain than he was comfortable showing.  
  "If you say so..." Fred said quietly, and stood up from the bed to collect the clothing on the floor. "Go lie down again, I'll just change really quick and then I'll turn off the lights so you can sleep, okay?"  
George murmured approval and lay on his right side, watching his twin brother changing into the striped pyjama, and then turning off the lights with a flick of his wand. The window was open to provide George with fresh air he desperately needed, and the light of the nearly full moon shone through the silky glass, dipping the bedroom into silvery light.  
Instead of lying down on his own bed, Fred walked further and came to a stop in front of George's.  
  "Can I sleep here tonight?" Fred whispered. It wasn't the first time the twins shared one bed. They did not know why, but they had the habit of spending some nights in the same bed, especially the nights before returning to school, or special nights like this. And so, Fred was not surprised when he could make out George nodding. Very carefully, he lay down next to him on his left side, so they were facing each other. The bed was small, almost too small now that the twins have grown so much, which resulted in them being so close that Fred could his brother's breaths tickle his nose.  
  "Nice stripes, by the way." George whispered. It was another habit of them; No loud noises when the lights were off. Fred believed it originated from them playing hide and seek in the Burrow when they were kids - a memory he held on tightly.  
  "Thank you, I know." Fred returned the grin of his brother. "How are you feeling?" He asked when George did not speak. His voice was unmistakeable serious.  
  "It's a weird feeling, hearing on only one side. I can barely hear you right now."  
  "I'll talk a bit louder." Fred said with a raised voice. It felt unnatural, but George seemed relieved, so he stopped thinking about it. "I'm glad you only lost an ear today."  
  "I am too. Imagine me losing my nose! Everyone would think I was Voldemort!"  
Fred giggled, and searched for his brother's hands with his own. When he found them, he brushed his fingers over George's.  
  "You're much more beautiful than Voldemort." It was almost a whisper again.  
  "No wonder you think that. Can someone be more vain than you?"  
  "Uhm... No," He giggled again and took one of George's hands in his own. "That's not what I meant, though."  
The gazes of the brothers met and Fred could feel colour creep up his face. But it was his twin brother he was talking to, there was no place for shyness.  
  "What would I do without you?" He wondered. George sighed.  
  "Freddie... Just stop thinking about it, okay?" George moved their hands to his bare chest, against his beating heart. "I'm not dead, see? Still here." He grinned.  
Fred held his breath for a few seconds and concentrated on the feel of his brother's heartbeat and skin, and then he moved closer so that their faces were almost touching.  
  "There's something I have to tell you." It was hard not to whisper now.  
George pressed his forehead against Fred's.  
  "I know what you want to say. And I feel the same way." George admitted and tightened the grip around his brother's hand.  
  "You do?" Fred breathed. George did not hear, but he knew what his brother had said.  
  "Yeah." George's eyes were fixated on a certain stripe of Fred's pyjama, so he wouldn't have to look at him. "But I don't think we should... You know. It's just..."  
  "...wrong." Fred finished the sentence. "But since when do we care about rules? Look at me, Georgie."  
George did, and Fred slowly connected their lips to a soft kiss. His brother's lips tasted similar to his own, but there was a metallic taste to it that filled Fred's mouth as he deepened the kiss. After a few moments, the twins separated again.  
  "Tell me, how can this be wrong?" Fred managed to ask after his heartbeat had calmed down.  
  "I don't know." George put their lips together again, this time only for seconds. "Does it matter?"  
Fred smiled.  
  "Don't think so."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, thanks!


End file.
